


142. Sam's turn

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [142]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	142. Sam's turn

_**Sam Worthington and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): Sam's turn  
 **players only. backdated to December 2nd. takes place after[Ryan calls his parents to tell them the good news](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/32942.html).**

Leaning against Ryan, Sam rings his parents, smiling as his father picks up. "Hey Dad. It's me."

"Sam." Ron's a little surprised to hear from his son, they get a lot more emails these days, but it's nice to hear his voice, even if it is an instant clue something's up. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Sam says, nodding. "Is Mum around?"

Ron turns, checking out the window. "She's in the garden. Do you want me to get her?"

"Could you? I'd actually like to talk to both of you," Sam says, glancing over at Ryan.

"Yup. I'll be right back," Ron says, going to get Jeanne.

"Mum's in the garden," Sam tells Ryan. "He's gone to get her."

Ryan nods. "Think she'll react better than my mum?" he asks, only half-teasing. He scoots to the end of the couch and pulls Sam's feet into his lap.

"She'll be great. It's my dad I'm worried about," Sam says with a laugh, but not really, not since they last visited and his parents took to Ryan the way they did.

"I think your dad and my dad will get along great, though," Ryan says, rubbing his thumb along the arch of Sam's foot, then beginning a slow massage. "They can talk sports. And barbecue. And beer." He grins.

"No kidding." Fuck. Sam can just picture it. He groans softly at Ryan's touch. "You'd better not rub anything else," he tells him.

Ryan grins, a mischievous light winking in his eye. "Yes, Sir," he promises.

"We're back," Ron announces. "Your mum's getting the phone in the bedroom."

"Okay, Dad, thanks," Sam says, listening to the rustles and clicks as they both get settled.

"I'm here," Jeanne says. "Your dad said you wanted to talk to both of us. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great," Sam says, smiling down the couch at Ryan. "I just wanted to let you guys know I proposed to Ryan and he said yes."

"He did?" Jeanne beams into the phone. "That's wonderful! Oh, I'm so happy for you both!"

Taking his cue from Sam, Ryan smiles back. He hadn't really expected them to have any trouble from Sam's mum, but it's still nice to have that confirmed.

"What about that girl you've been seeing?" Ron asks.

"She's a beard, Dad. She has a girlfriend of her own." Sam rolls his eyes, not sure whether his dad actually believed he was dating Natalie or is just being difficult.

Ryan grins crookedly. Yeah, if Sam and Natalie were actually for real... well, there'd certainly be a whole lot less for Ron to adjust to, that's true.

Jeanne rolls her own eyes. " _Ron._ Leave it alone. Sam? When are you thinking of doing this?" She knows he's been concerned about his career and while she adores Ryan and thinks he's perfect for Sam, she really hopes her son's not giving up all his hopes and dreams to settle down.

"The actual wedding, you mean." Sam smiles at Ryan. "Not for a few years yet. I just wanted to make sure Ryan knows I'm serious about us getting married, having kids, all that."

"But your career," Ron says. "You really think they'll be ready to accept you at that point and are gay marriages even legal there? I thought they changed that again?"

"They did, Dad, but hopefully it'll have changed again or we'll go to Canada or wherever we need to go. As for my career," _fuck_ , "they'll either have come around or I'll make my own movies. I'm sure I'll still be able to get something."

Dropping his gaze, Ryan tries to focus on massaging Sam's foot: not too hard, but not so light that it tickles. He can feel his face flaming, though. He knew his mum would give Sam static. He hadn't realized though that Sam's dad would have a problem with this -- and he feels like an idiot for not expecting it. Of _course_ Ron doesn't want a son-in-law. He's probably still completely holding out in the hopes that Sam's bisexual side will take over.

Ron sighs. "Yeah, well, you'd better hope they do. You're not exactly skilled for anything else, are you?"

"Ron!" Jeanne exclaims, shocked to her core. "You get off the phone this instant."

There's a loud click as his dad does just that and now Sam's the one with his cheeks flaming.

"Your father is such a bastard sometimes," Jeanne says. "But he doesn't mean any of it. He's proud of you and he likes Ryan, a lot, and he'll come around, he will."

"Sure Mum," Sam says, steeling himself against fucking feeling anything.

"I mean it. He will," she says again. "We both just love you very much and when you've fought for this so hard, to be this successful, we worry about you throwing it away."

"I'm not throwing it away," Sam says, wishing he'd chosen to make this call on his own. The last thing he needs is Ryan hearing all of this. "I've found someone I want to spend my life with and he's more important to me than being a fucking leading man."

 _I'm not throwing it away._ Jesus. One side of this conversation is all Ryan needs to hear. He gets up and drops a kiss on Sam's forehead, then leaves the room, figuring it's better he give Sam some privacy right now.

The kiss just puts him that much closer to tears and Sam takes a deep breath, careful not to exhale into the phone.

"I'm sorry," Jeanne says, fingering the telephone cord. "I didn't mean it to come out that way. I think it's wonderful you've found Ryan and I'm really happy for you both, and I'm glad you're thinking of giving us grandchildren when we'll still be young enough to enjoy them."

"Yeah," Sam says, not sure what to say otherwise. This wasn't what he expected from his parents, although it should have been. Would have been before they gave him all that shit about being okay with him loving Ryan.

"Sam." Jeanne tries again, recognizing that stony silence on the other end. Sam's so much more like his father than he would ever admit. "Just give us some slack. Your dad's been busy getting used to the idea you're both going to sleep in the same room this year and now you've given him this to deal with too."

"He doesn't have to deal with either if he doesn't want to," Sam says, lashing out. "We don't even have to fucking come there."

" _Sam_."

Mortified, Sam slouches even further down in the couch. "I just didn't expect this. I thought Ryan's mum was going to be the hard one, because she wants us to get married next week, but then Dad can't even say congratulations like a normal fucking human being. I'm his only son, for Christ's sake."

"Exactly," Jeanne says. "You're his only son, his only child. You're the only one he ever gets to do this with, and under all the tactless things he manages to say, is the fact that he loves you very much and only wants the best for you. Just give him some time."

Fuck. "Okay. I'm sorry," Sam says, scrubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I am too. Give our love to Ryan and tell him congratulations from us?"

"Yeah, sure, Mum." Sam ends the call as quickly as he can and sits there, staring at the phone.  



End file.
